


Are You Flirting With Me?

by sugarland



Series: MewGulf Oneshots [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: FBI, Gulf is not giving up though, M/M, Mew is so oblivious is hurts, PHD Mew, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarland/pseuds/sugarland
Summary: In which Gulf was blatantly flirting with Mew, but the latter just can't seem to get the point.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: MewGulf Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698562
Comments: 7
Kudos: 256





	Are You Flirting With Me?

To everyone on the team, it was blindingly obvious. Gulf playfully flirted with Run, Mild, Boat, Kaownah, and Mew noticed that. It’s just who Gulf is, and that was apparent from the moment he joined the team.

However, the difference was that those people were in on the joke, they reciprocated with the same playfulness. So when Gulf began flirting with Mew and didn't get the same reaction, Gulf was baffled. Gulf focused his flirting on just Mew, and it made no difference, Mew still had absolutely no idea.

Sometimes the things Gulf said had the power to fluster Mew, but that wasn't because he recognised Gulf were flirting, it was usually because he was complimenting Mew with so much confidence that he didn't feel he could argue with you, so he was stuck in a socially awkward limbo. 

By spending more time flirting with Mew, Gulf was spending more time with him entirely, and he made an effort to get to know Mew in order to try and figure out the route of his obliviousness. Eventually, Gulf realised that nobody had ever flirted with him so obviously, and he didn't understand it. 

For example, there was that one morning when Mew ran into work late.

“Where’ve you been?” Mild asked.

Without a second thought, Gulf said. “Probably tired after last night, right Mew?” With a wink. The entire team shook their heads and laughed, understanding what you were suggesting.

But Mew just frowned and asked. “What happened last night?”

Every morning Gulf would flustered him with a compliment, but he still managed a composed reply. 

“Mornin’ handsome!”  
“Good morning, Gulf.” 

“Hey gorgeous!”  
“Hi, Gulf.” 

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”  
“Nobody is supposed to be cooking in the building, but I’d place my money on Run, and he’s probably cooking something very good.” 

“Ooh, someone’s lookin’ fine as hell today!”  
“Who?” 

It was infuriating, but Gulf accepted the challenge. However, spending so much time with Mew led to an unfortunate development. Gulf started to fall for him. And by extension, more weight was added to his flirting, because he had a goal. So he studied him to the best of your ability. After some time, he figured out what he needed to do. Mew was old school and a total bookworm, so modern flirting techniques are utterly lost on him. Gulf needed to use what he knows to his advantage, and do some research. 

First, Gulf contacted a newspaper company. Given his credentials, they gave him permission to do what he asked. And the following week, Gulf strolled into work ever so casually, whistling to draw attention to just how casual he was being. In his hand was a newspaper, which he was very dramatically waving around. This captured the attention of everyone, including Dr. Mew Suppasit, as Gulf hoped it would. Continuing his casual stroll, Gulf walked over to Mew's desk and dropped the newspaper in front of him. He frowned and looked at the page it was folded on. It took him less then 10 seconds to find it. 

“Gulf is an eligible bachelor who loves catching serial killers, and is looking for a date with someone special!” 

He'd read that in the 1970’s, people put advertisements in the paper in the same way people today have tinder profiles, in search of partners. Considering this was a flirting method from the 1970’s, he had hope, but it was short lived.

“Wow Gulf! It’s great that you’re putting yourself out there, and in a way that avoids social media! Congratulations!” Mew cheered as he passed the newspaper back to Gulf and walked over to the other side of his table. 

Gulf closed his eyes in a pained blink and fell against the wall dramatically. 

“Keep trying pretty boy!” Mild called, and Gulf sighed.

It was back to the drawing board after that. Gulf spent weeks studying the art of hand fan motions, a method of European flirting from the 16th Century. But when he brought a hand fan into the office in the middle of Winter, all Mew had to say was “I dont think this is the right weather for a fan”.  
Gulf felt beyond defeated. He was seriously considering giving up. Until he overheard something.

While attempting to fall asleep on the jet, Mew Suppasit began telling a joke. But it wasnt any joke, it was a science joke. Gulf had a lightbulb moment. 

On the way into work the next day, Gulf rehearse the lines over and over in his head, exactly as he had done the night before once he got home. 

“Hey Mew!”  
“Hi Gulf, are you ok?” He asks curiously, seeing how visibly excited Gulf is. 

“Yep! Fantastic! But I have a question that I need your help answering!” Gulf blurt out hurriedly, and loudly enough to draw the attention of the rest of the team. 

“What is it?” Mew raises an eyebrow and leans forward in his seat, emphasising how keen he is to ‘help’ answer Gulf's ‘question’.

“I was wondering if you like science? Because I‘ve had my ion you for some time.” Gulf effortlessly recite. 

Mew’s eyes widen.

Gulf continue. “I’ve got more! You must have a high current because I cant seem to resist you! I wish that I could re-arrange the periodic table so that Uranium and Iodine were next to each other! You must have been born in an open cluster because you shine like a young star! My heart’s luminosity increases when you are around!” He tick off every single line from the website he found the previous night, a checklist forming in his head. 

Mew chuckles, hanging his head with a smile on his face. He shakes his head and looks back up at Gulf. 

“Are you flirting with me?” 

Gulf breathe the biggest sigh of relief, hold his arms out at his sides and fall to the floor as the entire team applauds and cheers. 

“Why are you on the floor?” Mew asks, still laughing in a state of disbelief at how dramatic this situation is.

“You finally noticed. Yes, Mew Suppasit, I am flirting with you, and have been for the past year, but thanks for noticing.” Gulf explained, feeling beyond exhausted as all his effort finally has a purpose. 

“Was that why you referred to 20th and 16th Century methods of flirting?” Mew questions. 

Gulf sit up to stare at him with a dead-pan expression. “Mew, if you continue to bring up my previous methods and admitting you understood them, I'm going to punch you in the face.”

Mew laughs. “Understood! So, I take it this means you’d like to go out to dinner?” 

And naturally, Gulf throw your arms in the air and shout “YES!”


End file.
